Zypher's Storytime
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: The Seven Dwarfs get some new pets and meet new friends. Guest star: Bushroot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I based some scenes off "The Emperor's New Groove", "Disney's Dinosaur" & "Here Comes Garfield". I don't own any of them. And the first chapter's about knowing the panthers rather than me, Step Mom or Bushroot. You'll know them in the next chapter. And please, I would polite constructive critique & serious reviews, got it? And if you want to bug me about a dumb rule, do so through e-mail or private message, not in the reviews. Got it?

Disclaimer: The only ones I own are me, Step Mom & the panthers. I don't own the Seven Dwarfs or Bushroot (from the Darkwing Duck series), they belong to Disney.

Growing Up.

_Our story begins at the Seven Dwarfs' cottage, their 3 pet panthers: Sage, Zephyr & Hercules, are stuck inside because it's raining and without anything to do._

Sage: (Sighs) Rain, rain, rain.

Hercules: Yeah. It's bad enough that the dwarfs are at the mine and we're stuck inside bored half to death.

Sage: And that it's raining.

_Suddenly, Zephyr gets an idea._

Zephyr: Hey bros., I got an idea.

Sage: What?

Zephyr: I could tell the story of how we became the dwarfs' pets. If ya want…

_His 2 brothers zip to him and lie in front of him._

Zephyr: I'll take that as a yes.

Sage/Hercules: (Purring)

Zephyr: Well, ahem. It all started at Step Mom's magic store…

_Flashback, at Step Mom's magic store, there's me, Sara (your average sorceress), I'm in the front desk chair, my cat jumps up onto the desk, she's pregnant. My crabby boss, Step Mom isn't very happy about that._

Step Mom: I really don't want anymore kittens.

Bushroot: You should've thought of that before you allowed Sara to let in that male stray.

Step Mom: And I told you to spay the cat!

Bushroot: I'm a specialist in humans, not animals.

Step Mom: (Growling)

_She goes up to her room with Bushroot, an anthro duck w/ plant personalities/my sweetheart close behind._

Step Mom: Aw, how could Sara do this to me? I practically raised her.

Bushroot: No you didn't, we…

Step Mom: Quiet you! I know, I'll use black magic on the cat. To the potion room!

_They go down to the basement._

Bushroot: Uh, Step Mom, this is the basement.

Step Mom: Quiet! It's my potion room.

_She gets out a bowl, whisk, magic book & a bottle of black magic._

Bushroot: I really don't think this is a good idea.

Step Mom: You're right, it isn't a good idea. It's a great idea!

Bushroot: But haven't you learned your lesson with the last cat you used black magic on?

Step Mom: Don't worry, the cat won't turn into a dragon and try to eat me again.

Bushroot: Oh brother. Why me?

Step Mom: (Humming)

_She starts mixing the ingredients while Bushroot reads the paper for he doesn't want any part in Step Mom's stupid plan._

Step Mom: Now, get me the fish gills.

Bushroot: Get 'em yourself.

Step Mom: Grr!

_She walks to the potions, gets out the fish gills and puts them in the potion. It's a success (no thanks to Bushroot)._

Step Mom: Yahoo! We did it, we did it!

Bushroot: Who's "we"? You did everything, I just sat there.

Step Mom: Never mind. Now, we'll feed it to the cat, and after she has kittens, they'll go "poof" right before our eyes.

Bushroot: Sorry but, I've got someone with a stomach problem upstairs.

Step Mom: Grr!

_So, after Bushroot goes into his exam room in the back of the store, Step Mom feeds her potion to the cat._

Step Mom: (Snickering)

_8 weeks later, when the kittens are old enough to get new homes, they don't turn out like Step Mom planned._

Bushroot: Uh, Step Mom.

Step Mom: Yes?

Bushroot: I uh, think you'd better come see this.

_He shows her the 3 kittens, they're baby black panthers!_

Step Mom: WHAT?! Black panthers? THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO GO "POOF"!!

Sara: Step Mom, have you been using black magic on the cat again?

Step Mom: Why no, of course not. Why would I do something like that?

Bushroot (whispers to Sara): Believe it or not, she has.

Step Mom: What was that?

Bushroot (high voice): Nothing.

Step Mom: Now, there's a cottage at the other side of the woods, the people there would love to adopt 3 baby panthers.

Sara: Who lives there?

Step Mom: The seven dorks live there.

Bushroot (whispers to Sara): They're really called the Seven Dwarfs.

Step Mom: What'd you say?

Sara: Uh, we were just saying how much we love each other.

Bushroot: We were?

Sara: (Elbows Bushroot's side)

Bushroot: Ow. I mean, yeah, we were.

Step Mom: Hmm. Now, enough stalling and take them out of town and finish the job!!

Sara: But what about dinner?

Step Mom: Uh, this is kind of important.

Bushroot: Then how 'bout dessert?

Step Mom: Well, I suppose there's time for dessert.

Sara: And tea?

Bushroot: Yeah, tea & dessert?

Step Mom: All right, a quick cup of tea. THEN TAKE THEM OUT OF TOWN AND FINISH THE JOB!!!

_So, after me & Bushroot have tea & dessert, I put the kittens under a sleeping spell, take them in a basket over the Seven Jeweled Hills, beyond the Seventh Fall and to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs. I knock on the door._

Sara: Hello? Anybody home? Aw, I'm not taking any chances.

_I place the basket on the doorstep and away I go. Soon, the owners of the cottage return._

Dwarfs: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, it's home from work we go. (whistling) Heigh…

Doc: Hey look!

_They crash into each other._

Doc: There's a basket on our doorstep.

Grumpy: Let's take it inside and see what it is.

Sneezy: If it's a baby, I quit.

_They take the basket inside, Happy peeks inside the basket._

Happy: Well, they're babies, but not the kind you're talkin' about, Sneezy. Look.

_He opens it and three kittens pop out._

Kittens: (Mewing)

Bashful: Aw, look how cute.

_Him, Sleepy & Dopey hold one each._

Bashful: Can we keep 'em?

Grumpy: No!

Bashful: Why not?

Grumpy: They're giant cats from the Far East, vicious, flesh-eating…

Kitten: Belch!

Grumpy: Eww.

Sleepy: Look like babies to me.

Grumpy: Babies grow up, you keep them, they'll be picking us out of their teeth! Things like them eat things like us as snacks!

Sneezy: Then what do you suggest we do?

Grumpy: Get rid of them!

Bashful: (Makes puppy eyes)

Grumpy: Bashful, I'm sorry, but those things are dangerous!

Doc: Don't listen to that old warthog, Bashful, of course we can keep 'em.

Happy: Besides, do these look blood-thirsty to you? (ruffles a kitten's head)

Zephyr narrating: _So, since then, the Seven Dwarfs kept & named the 3 black panthers with the minds & hearts of kitty cats, we developed our own personalities & were given different color collars…_

_Doc pours food in the kittens' bowls, they come._

Kittens: (Meowing)

Zephyr: _Sage is the brave & tough one with nerves of steel & a blue collar. I, Zephyr, am the wise & intelligent one with a big stomach & a purple collar. And Hercules is the shy & gentle one with a heart of gold & a green collar._

_One year later…the all grown up panthers wake up in the morning, Zephyr comes out from under a blanket, he sees his brothers._

Zephyr: Morning guys, (yawns) I hate mornings.

Sage: Yeah, wouldn't it be better if they just come later?

Hercules: Yeah. But since we're up, we might as well have breakfast.

Zephyr: I think it's my turn.

_He goes up to the bedroom, he goes to Doc and tries to wake him up._

Zephyr: (Opens Doc eyelid) Hello? Anybody home? Doc, I know you can't hear me, but my brothers & I are hungry. (lets go)

_He tries licking Doc's face, but that doesn't work so he jumps right up onto Doc._

Doc: Oof! (coughs, wakes up)

Zephyr: Good morning, sunshine, welcome to another fun-filled day with your favorite pet.

Doc: (Sighs) Let me guess, you & your brothers want breakfast.

Zephyr: That'd be great! (goes back downstairs)

Doc: I'm so happy to own 3 enormous cats.

_The panthers are together as Doc comes down._

Doc: What would you like, guys?

Zephyr: Oh, cup of coffee, a Danish & the morning paper.

Sage: Glass of milk & glazed doughnut for me.

Hercules: And I'll have a buttermilk muffin & glass of orange juice.

Doc: O.K. 3 bowls of cat food, coming up.

_He takes their bowls._

Hercules: Nobody listens to us.

Sage: I don't get why we even bother, he can't hear us anyway.

_Doc returns with their bowls of cat food._

Doc: You know, I wouldn't have to feed you 3 so much if you'd provide for yourselves. Why don't you guys chase mice like other cats?

Zephyr: (Stands on hind legs & lays paws on Doc's shoulder) Show me a good mouser and I'll show you a cat with bad breath.

_That afternoon, Zephyr lies in the tulip bed on his back with his paws in the air, Hercules plays fetch with Sneezy and Sage chases a butterfly._

Sage: Hey Zeph, isn't it great to have owners like these guys?

Zephyr: Yep.

_Grumpy looks out the window above the tulip bed and sees Zephyr in it._

Grumpy: Zephyr, shoo, shoo! Get out of those tulips!

Zephyr: But they're more comfy than the roses, I'd sleep in them, but they have thorns.

Sage: (Snickering)

_Returns to reality with Zephyr in front of Sage & Hercules._

Zephyr: And that's how we became the Seven Dwarfs' pets.

Sage: Wow Zeph, that's great.

Hercules: Yeah. I liked it when you woke up Doc.

Dwarfs in distance: Heigh-ho, Heigh-ho, it's home from work we go. (whistling)

_Hercules looks out the window and sees not only his seven masters, but the rain's died down._

Hercules: Hey, it stopped raining and the Dwarfs are coming back.

Zephyr: Great. Maybe next time, I'll tell you guys how we first me Sara.

Sage: Sounds great.

_The Dwarfs come in, the panthers go to them being cute & cuddly._

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got some scenes from "The Sword in the Stone". Bushroot's origin he mentions is a reference of the Darkwing Duck ep. "Beauty & the Beet". Now you get to know the characters of the magic store.

Disclaimer: I only own the panthers, Step Mom & Sara, the Seven Dwarfs, Spike & Bushroot (both from the Darkwing Duck show) belong to Disney.

Meet Sara.

_Today, we join the Seven Dwarfs' 3 pet black panthers, Sage, Zephyr & Hercules chasing some bunnies & chipmunks around. Sage corners a bunny by a rock._

Sage: (Growls)

_But he simply touches him._

Sage: Ha! All right! I finally tagged one of you woodland critters! Yes! I'm the all-star champ!

Bunny: All right, Sage, you tagged me. Sheesh.

Sage: Sorry, didn't mean to rub it in. Hey everyone, Bucky is it now.

Mother Rabbit: Children, dinner!

Mother Chipmunk: Kids, dinnertime!

Chipmunk: O.K. mom! Later, guys.

Bunny: Bye.

Zephyr: Later guys.

_The bunnies & chipmunks go home._

Hercules: We'd better get home too.

Sage: Yeah.

Zephyr: The Dwarfs will be home soon.

_The panthers return home to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, they lie in front of the fireplace and play with their magic ball._

Sage: Man, I love this ball.

Zephyr: Yeah, you bat it in the air, a rainbow appears and it turns into string which we cats like beatin' the crud out of.

Hercules: Wasn't that nice of Sara to give this to us. Where would we be without her?

Sage: I guess we'd be living at the magic store with that grouch, Step Mom.

Zephyr: Oh! That reminds me, how'd you guys like to hear how we met Sara?

Hercules/Sage: You bet!

Zephyr: O.K. Ahem. It happened several months ago, it was a normal day here…

_Flashback, 2 of the panthers are doing their usual outdoor activities: Sage chases a pixie while Zephyr sleeps in the tulips._

Zephyr: (Sighs)

_But Doc comes out to spoil the fun._

Doc: Zephyr! Shoo, shoo, get out of those tulips.

Zephyr: (Groans)

_He gets up, but leaps on Doc's shoulders and slurps him._

Doc: Ack! Zephyr, get off, you big galoot.

_Zephyr leaves. Meanwhile, Hercules wanders in somebody's backyard. An 18-year-old sorceress comes out and sees him (that's me, Sara)._

Sara: (Gasps)

_But my boyfriend's pet Venus flytrap with the dog's personality named Spike comes to him, they become fast friends._

Spike: (Whining happily, wags stem-like tail)

Hercules: (Purring)

_My boyfriend, Bushroot the humanoid duck with plant personalities comes out._

Bushroot: What's up?

Sara: Spike found a new friend.

Bushroot: Aw, he's cute. (scratches Hercules' head) Say, I'll bet this is one of the panthers Step Mom made you take to that cottage.

Sara: I think you might be right.

_So later, I return Hercules to the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, I knock on the door, Sleepy answers it._

Sara: Pardon me, but does this belong to you?

Hercules: (Purring)

Sleepy: Hey Hercules. Yep, he definitely belongs to me. Oh, come right in.

_I come in and have a seat, the dwarfs & I have tea together._

Sara: By the way, I'm Sara.

Doc: We're the Seven Dwarfs, I'm Doc, they're Bashful, Sneezy, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy & Dopey.

Sara: Ah yes, I've heard about you guys, I am a sorceress.

Grumpy: Sorceress, (scoffs) you gotta be kidding.

Sara: Don't believe me, eh? Well, I shall demonstrate. (clears throat) Higitus, figitus, migitus, moe. Wind & snow, swirl & blow!

_I open my hand and out comes a mist over Grumpy and it snows on him._

Sara: (Laughs) That's what my magic teacher calls a "wizard blizzard".

Doc: Wow, can you believe it, a-a-an indoor blizzard, in the middle of July.

Grumpy: (Shivers) O.K., Sara, I'm convinced.

Sara: Alakazam!

_I make the mist disappear, it stops snowing on Grumpy, but he's become a snow-dwarf complete with the hat, scarf, coal eyes and carrot nose._

Doc: I hope you don't do any of that black magic, Sara.

Sara: Oh, no, no. Never touch the stuff. My magic is used mainly for helping others & entertainment purposes.

_Sage comes to me rubbing his head against me._

Sara: Hey fella, aren't you a cutie.

Sage: (Purring)

Grumpy: (Brushes last bit of snow off) Aw, he's a wuss-cat.

Bashful: He is not! Sage's really a tough guy.

Sara: Aw. Oh, that reminds me, I'd better get back.

Sneezy: O.K., when will we see ya again?

Sara: Oh, whenever. You can visit me at my place, here's the address.

_I hand Doc a piece of paper with my address._

Doc: Thanks.

Sara: No prob. Well, bye now.

_I disappear in a puff of smoke. The next day, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy & Dopey come to the magic store._

Sleepy: Hey, Sara.

Sneezy: You home?

_They see me at the front desk, sleeping._

Sara: (Snoring)

_Dopey begins ringing the desk bell variously._

Sara: (Wakes up) Huh?

Dopey: (Continues ringing bell)

_I move the bell towards me._

Sara: Thank you, Dopey, for making sure the bell works. Hi there, guys.

Sneezy: So, this is the magic store.

Sara: Yep, this is where I work.

Bashful: Really nice place.

Sara: Thanks. I live upstairs in an apartment with my beau & my boss.

_Bushroot pops in._

Bushroot: Hey Sara. Hey, 4 of the Seven Dwarfs.

Sneezy (to Sara): He knows of us?

Sara: He's heard of you anyway. Meet my sweetheart, Dr. Reginald Bushroot.

Bushroot: Hey there.

Sara: He's from the science world.

Sleepy: I never thought there was such a world as Earth.

Sara: Neither did I until I met Bushroot.

Bushroot: That's me, botanist-turned-mutant plant. How I became one is a long story, I started my criminal ways after getting revenge on those who made my life miserable.

Sneezy: How can a nice guy like you turn to a life of crime?

Bushroot: I didn't have much of a choice, I never even wanted to be a criminal, it was my incident that caused my life to take a turn for the worse, and resulted in me being shunned from the public, I had good intensions & bad luck.

Bashful: Jeez, poor guy.

Bushroot: But I eventually went strait, after I became an M.D., I accidentally stumbled into a dimensional portal that led to the magic world, I still didn't fit in because of my science & logic.

Sara: But thanks to my adopted dad & his dragon, you got used to Magus.

Bushroot: Yep, I stayed on Magus for 1) I love Sara, 2) the people of Magus are used to unnatural beings like me and 3) my worlds of science & magic exist side-by-side.

Sara: As I say, being all-science is for eggheads.

Bashful: No offence, Bushroot.

Bushroot: None taken, I actually agree.

Sara: Don't listen to him, guys, he's all-science. (mocking) I'm Bushroot, I love mathematics & physics more than fairies & unicorns.

Dwarfs: (Laughing)

Bushroot: (Giggles) Hey, shut up. (to Dwarfs) Don't worry, guys, she's always teasing me like that, I really have turned my back on science.

Sara: It's true.

_Spike the plant-dog comes in._

Sara: Oh, hey Spike.

Sneezy: Spike?

Sara: Our pet Venus flytrap with dog personality, he came with Bushroot from Earth.

Step Mom: (Snoring from upstairs)

Bashful: What's that?

Sara: That's just Step Mom. She isn't my stepmother, just my boss. She just told people to call her that, she only thinks she's a witch but she's really mortal.

Sleepy: (Laughs) That's funny.

Sara: I take care of the store better than her and she's the owner! She's mean, lazy, insane, a bit of a slob and completely useless. I don't hate her, she just drives me nuts, but Bushroot, he doesn't like her one bit.

Bushroot: You're darn right.

Sneezy: Well, we'd better be goin'.

Sara: Sure thing, guys. Oh, here.

_I toss them a magical ball, Bashful catches it._

Sara: A little something for the panthers, they bat it, a string will appear and cats love beating the crap out of those.

Bashful: Thanks. Bye now.

_They walk out of the store. Comes back to reality with the panthers._

Sage: Aw man, I'll never forget the day we met Sara.

Hercules: Yeah, she's great.

Dwarfs (in distance): Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's home from work we go. (whistling)

Zephyr: All right, they're coming home so we can have dinner.

Sage: Yeah, I'm starving.

_So, the dwarfs return to the cottage and Grumpy feeds the panthers._

The End.


End file.
